


Tu refugio

by raoxul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raoxul/pseuds/raoxul
Summary: Raoul está pasando por la peor etapa de su vida, y encuentra en Agoney un apoyo para poder seguir con su sueño.





	Tu refugio

**Tu refugio , 1**

 

“No hay nada mejor que desearte  
Eres como el sol caliente, yo soy marte  
Nunca es suficiente, nunca sé corresponderte  
Pero no hay nada más bello que intentarlo mil veces”

 

Llevaba una hora llorando en la furgoneta, escondido con la esperanza de que nadie le viera. No es que le avergonzase llorar, nunca había considerado que llorar fuese algo de lo que huir o esconderse, sino que estaba realmente pasando por el peor momento de su vida.

Le habían despedido.

Porque ya no podía cantar.

La música había sido parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo y no estaba preparado para dejarla… De hecho la música había sido TODA su vida. Y ahora por un derrame no iba a ser capaz de cantar por mucho tiempo,  o quizá nunca más. Era lo peor que le podía pasar y sentía como toda su vida se desplomaba a sus pies. Y allí estaba, sentado en la parte de atrás de su furgoneta, haciéndose daño a si mismo imaginando que iba a hacer a partir de entonces y que iba a ser de él.

Mientras Raoul se intentaba secar las lágrimas sin éxito, ya que no podía parar, por la calle apareció una chica bajita y rubia, de ojos castaños, que caminaba con una seguridad aplastante. Por un momento pensó que era una de las que había cantado el día anterior en el festival ya que le sonaba su cara, pero se equivocaba. Al fijarse más la recordó; Era una de las protagonistas del musical que Raoul había ido a ver hacía un mes en Londres, Wicked, 

Ella (Nerea, como más tarde descubrió Raoul) no podía verle, la furgoneta tenía las ventanas teñidas, pero él a ella si. Gracias a su aparición Raoul dejó de llorar por un instante, curioso de lo que quería la chica ya que comenzó a llamarle, sabiendo que él estaba ahí dentro.

\- ¿Raoul?

Raoul abrió la puerta no sin antes secarse como pudo los ojos, de nuevo sin éxito.

\- Hola, ¿Eres Raoul no? Me ha dicho Álvaro que te llamase, que llevas como una hora ahí dentro y quiere saber si estas bien. Oye, ¿Has llorado?

Raoul sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más.

\- Pues se te ve mala cara. Bueno, Álvaro te espera. Por cierto, ¿es gay?

Raoul esta vez asintió, confundido por esa pregunta tan repentina. No lo era, pero lo hizo sin pensar.

\- Joder, no falla. Bueno, voy a buscar otro objetivo que de este festival no me voy sin liarme con alguien.

Cuando se fue, Raoul volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento, aunque esta vez sin llorar. Iba a tener que aprender a vivir con ello, no había otra forma de llevarlo. Y si cantar ya no iba a ser parte de su vida debía intentar aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Pero no podía, aunque por fin una frágil calma se apoderó de el y recobró la compostura. Recogió sus cosas y esperó unos minutos sentado, intentando no pensar en nada y despejar su mente.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba entrando en la habitación de su hermano Álvaro. Y mientras le explicaba lo sucedido, de nuevo una oleada de angustia y desesperación le recorrió por dentro, imparable. 

\- No pasa nada Raoul, encontraremos una solución cueste lo que cueste. No te preocupes.

Esta aparente pasividad y calma por parte de su hermano molestó a Raoul, ya que esperaba que estuviese tan o más preocupado que él.

\- No la hay Álvaro, no soy tonto. No se puede arreglar.

\- Quizá no pronto,  pero seguro que con el tiempo te recuperarás.

\- Si, ¿pero cuando? Pueden ser meses o pueden ser años, y no puedo dejar que mi vida dependa de la posibilidad de que me cure. Porque puede que no lo haga.

\- Sabes que vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que podamos.

\- ¿Pero y si no hay nada que hacer? ¿Y si no tiene arreglo?

\- Justo hace un rato estuve hablando con una chica muy mona, que se pasó como una hora hablando de un chico. Él había tenido no se qué problema de la voz y que de no se qué forma se la había arreglado creo.

-Joder Álvaro que bien te explicas. – Sonrió Raoul por primera vez. - ¿Es la chica esa rubia que vino a avisarme?

\- Yes! Bueno la cosa es que se recuperó. Creo que tengo el número o el instagram de la chica, ¿te lo paso y le hablas y le preguntas sobre el chico?

\- Pffff no se, no le veo el sentido pero bueno, lo haré.

\- Toma, es este. Y el chico mmmm, tenía un nombre muy raro como Agoley o Aguley

 

\- - - 1 año y 2 meses después - - -

 

Respiró hondo, intentando no pensar en sus nervios, en su inseguridad, y en el miedo que le había estado abrumando hasta ese momento. Nada de eso iba a estropear su actuación, naba iba a impedir que demostrase frente a toda esas personas lo que valía. Respiró hondo, olvidando la sensación que tenía de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Respiró hondo, olvidando el miedo a fallar frente a tantas personas.

Respiró hondo, olvidando lo mal que lo había pasado en los meses anteriores, de todo lo que había sufrido y las pocas esperanzas que tenía de mejorar su situación.

Respiró hondo por última vez, acordándose de él, de Agoney.

Y entonces empezó.

Cantó ante toda aquella gente, en aquel escenario, como si fuera lo más importante que iba a hacer en toda su vida. Puso en cada palabra todas las emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo mientras su mente solo pensaba en Ago, en su Ago.

Terminó de cantar, y cuando comenzaron los aplausos empezó a llorar de felicidad y alegría. Por fin había conseguido enfrentarse a sus miedos e inseguridades y saltar a comerse el escenario al que pertenecía. Todo gracias a Agoney. “Se lo debo todo” pensó mientras corría hacia su coche para hacer algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

 

Darle un beso

\- - -

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, intentaré mejorarlo y seguir! Si veis algún error o cualquier cosa decidla por favor.

Also espero que aparte de leer esto por la carpeta veáis y llevéis dos obras de arte contemporáneo al millón de visitas como son Cuando nadie me ve y EBYT gracias.

 


End file.
